misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talking
If you were looking for Talk, which is a page that doesn't exist, because it is colored red, then you're wrong. Definitely wrong. Yep. Oh yeah. Wrong. Talking is an act in which you friggin literally take your mouth and use your vocal cords to make words with them, and a lot too.[citation needed, because if you didn't have citation for something like this then what would happen? The world would explode, that's what would happen] You would seem like one of those kids who was mute or something like that, but then again, people who talk a lot often sound crazy, and it's a good thing that Misencyclopedia and its editors don't talk about nonsense like this in their articles, because that would be absolutely crazy, especially if you weren't one of the editors and instead you were one of the viewers who came here and watched people edit the website, or, better yet, if you were one of the viewers who didn't come here and watch people edit the website, but instead you came her to look at them just for enjoyment and actually had little or no intention view the editors editing the articles while they are editing them, and you would feel left out by watching them edit articles anyway, so you were probably thinking something like "Wow, why should I be sitting here just viewing all these articles and watching them edit? Dang, I really feel left out" but someone who didn't even know about the editors editing the articles would say something like "Dang, these articles are friggin sweet man, I'm glad I don't have to edit them because I would really make them really good" or something like that. So yeah. History Creation of the word talking The word talking goes back to the word talk and then even further back to the word alk and to the word al when it was created by Sequoyah for the Latin alphabet or whatever the frig he created. In fact, however, people, especially Social Studies and History teachers, give him (Sequoyah) because he only created simple words such as: *Aa *Ae *Ai *Ao *Au *Ba *Be *Bi *Bo *Bu *Ca *Ce *Ci *Co *Cu *Da* *De *Di* *Do *Du *Ea *Ee *Ei *Eo *Eu *Fa *Fe *Fi *Fo *Fu* *Ga *Ge *Gi *Gu *Ha *He *Hi *Ho* *Hu *Ia *Ie *Io *Iu *Ja *Je *Ji *Jo *Ju *Ka *Ke *Ki *Ko *Ku *La *Le *Li *Lo *Lu ... *Well, those are some of them, but you get the picture. And to be honest, a lot of those words the English langauge just simply dropped because they were too stupid, and others, such as fu, di, and da, were too close to cuss words. Also, they added an e'' to ''ho to disguise its use. Napoleon Dynamite Bonaparte In 1783, Napoleon Bonaparte was British and liked to talk during battles, mainly because everyone said he was short and such, because he was like three feet tall anyways, which made shorter people, naturally, jealous of him while others, such as Lindsay Lohan, were jealous of his "sexiness" (WTF?!), according to them. But no one quite understood this. So one day, Napoleon was just talking away to everyone, explaining a war plan, while suddenly, the US police show up and shoot him a total of 430940385349258345-590835034853059358303958utirtjgiet3elgj-434349ghergou times and he dies, falling over onto the table, blood going everywhere, splattered all over the walls and table, with his body over large a pool of blood that is dripping off the table. Illegalization Talking is illegal in France, Russia, China, Brazil, New Zealand, Japan, Korea, India, Egypt, Afghanistan, Vietnam, Iraq, Iran, Germany, Britain, England, Mexico, Canada, Jamaica, Europe, Asia, Antarctica, Australia, Austria, South America, Africa, Greenlad, Iceland, Central America, Zimbabwe, in the Pacific Ocean, Indian Ocean, Arctic Ocean, Atlantic Ocean, the Sun, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, most of the Milky Way Galazy, most of the Universe, and every other place you can think of other than the United States, and other than Canada only making limited talking, yes, it's illegal in all those places.[citation not needed]. See also *T *Yep *No